


Lionheart

by Inkognito97



Series: The ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (Request), Adventure, Force Bonds, Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Code, Jedi Council - Freeform, Master-Padawan Bond, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Missions Gone Wrong, Mystery, Not a Crossover, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pain, Poor Obi-Wan, Spirit Animals, The Force, Torture, forest, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: What he saw, took all breathe from his lungs. He found himself almost face to snout with a large and powerful predator that could kill him in an instant. Yet the great cat with the golden mane did not pay him much attention.Part 12 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [White_Ithiliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ithiliel/gifts).



> I don't own Star Wars or any of its characters, which is actually kind of sad really...  
> Neither do I own Aslan from Narnia.  
> This is NOT a Crossover, I just took the character Aslan, since he is voiced by Liam Neeson (Qui-Gon Jinn) and because he was requested... ;)
> 
> I hope you are going to like it. :)
> 
> Also, every mistake is my own.  
> And not to forget: This work was requested and is therefore gifted to White_Ithiliel.

Lionheart

 

Somebody was screaming. Somebody was screaming very loud and this person was obviously in a lot of pain. Unconsciously Obi-Wan wanted to reach out to this person, his instinct telling him to reassure and to sooth. But the Force avoided him, escaped his grip and the ginger haired Padawan did not know why. Another scream sounded through the air and with a start, Obi-Wan realised that this horrendous sound had escaped his very own throat. But why was he screaming? There was no reason to scream, was there? No, there was just darkness and a strange sense of calmness that surrounded the young Padawan.

Another scream. Why in the name of the Force was he screaming? He didn’t feel any pain and he certainly was not scared. The only thing he DID feel, was tired. And he definitely could do something against that. He just had to let go and then everything would be alright again

 

“Obi-Wan!” somebody yelled, but it sounded so distant and the young male could not quite say, to whom this voice belonged. “Padawan, no! Don’t let go, not now.”

Obi-Wan mentally furrowed his brow. He was not sure if his body did the same, he was not even sure if his mind was still connected with his body. This person had called him ‘Padawan’... it sounded familiar. He sighed. Now he had to choose on top of all. He had to choose between following the sweet and inviting pull that was calling him closer and deeper into the darkness, or going back to find out who the owner of that all too familiar voice was.

“Wake up little one,” that voice again, but this time it was followed by a thud and a pained grunt.

“Shut up Jedi scum, it’s going to be your turn soon enough.” That was a different voice, but Obi-Wan had heard that one too. Not nearly as often as the first one, but he had heard it, recently even. This voice sounded mean and not at all soothing like the first one did. The ginger haired male immediately decided that he did not like it.

{P...please, come back to me.} Obi-Wan flinched inwardly when he heard the voice inside his mind. There was only one person in the whole galaxy who could do so without hurting him and without causing him any form of discomfort.

{M...master...} he replied weakly. There was just one way to confirm his guess.

The mental equivalent of a relieved sigh travelled over the reactivated training bond he and his Master shared. {Thank the Force,} Qui-Gon said and there was so much relief in his voice. It made Obi-Wan feel special, loved and cared for. It was a pleasant and warm feeling. Like a warm day outside on the sandy beach of one of the tropical planets he had visited together with Qui-Gon for a mission.

{Master...} he hesitated, {it hurts.} And now it really did. He was beginning to feel the pain again that his torturers were inflicting on him. Feeling pain itself was never a good sign, but it was better than the darkness he had almost allowed to claim him, for it meant that he was still very much alive.

Another wave of almost unbearable pain went through his whole body. Obi-Wan was not even sure if it was still caused by the whip they had used quite a few times already, or if it was caused by those ugly electrodes. The Padawan guessed that the latter was the case.

The electrodes were stick like devices with a sharp tip, which usually was rammed right into the victim’s flesh.

His torturers had pinned Obi-Wan’s arms to the dirty and now bloody ground with the electrodes and needless to say, it hurt like hell. But it became even worse, when they sent electricity through his body. Then, it was as if every single cell was inflamed, which in turn felt as if Obi-Wan’s body was burning from the inside out. It could also be described, like thousand little needles that prickled every single nerve. It was quite unpleasant, an experience Obi-Wan never wanted to repeat in his life, ever.

{I know little one, I know,} the older male sounded as if he was close to tears. That was not good. Obi-Wan did not like it, when his Master was in such an emotional distress. He quickly checked his shield during a brief pause in which he was allowed to breath. To the Padawan’s relief, his shielding was just as good as ever, which meant that this was not the reason Qui-Gon was so distressed. This was good, for the ginger haired teenager did not want his teacher to share in this particular experience.

{I… I'm so… so sorry,} Obi-Wan sent over the bond.

{No!} the Master's voice was firm and it allowed no room for argument. {This isn't your fault, when somebody is to blame, then it is me. I should have known about the trap, I should have listened to your words… and you, you are so brave, enduring everything those bastards did and do to you. But now I have to ask even more of you. I need your help so that I might help you.}

{Master?} he didn't know if he liked the way the other male was talking. It hinted at something the Council would disapprove of. Then again, this was nothing unusual for the maverick of the Jedi Order.

{Open your shields,} Came the firm command.

{What?} he was not sure if he had heard correctly.

{Open your shields,} the older man repeated. {Let me feel what you are experiencing.}

{Master, I can't. I won't.} His mental voice was quivering and he knew it.

{You will, otherwise I'll order you to.}This was not a fair thing to say. Qui-Gon knew very well that his Padawan would not be able to ignore a direct order. It would go against his nature and principle.

{Why?} that was the question of the hour. Why in the name of the Force would Qui-Gon ask this of him, why would the Jedi Master want to experience his pain? It made no sense.

{Just do it my Padawan, I promise to explain everything to you later. But now I NEED you to do that, otherwise... otherwise it won’t end well for the both of us.} Of course Obi-Wan knew exactly what THAT meant. Qui-Gon just did not want to say it out loud, probably to protect him, the already hurting Padawan. At least that made sense to the teenager’s mind.

Obi-Wan did not protest anymore. He did not reply anything either. Instead he turned all his awareness inside and focused on the training bond he shared with his beloved and sometimes a little confusing Master. The Padawan quickly reached the fest he had built around the opening on his side. Brick for brick, wall for wall, did the fest come down until only a thin wall of shields remained. There was no doubt that Qui-Gon was already experiencing some of his pain, but not even half of it. Now he hesitated. What if Qui-Gon changed his mind after the last barrier was removed?

{I will not,} came the reassurance over the almost open bond. It gave Obi-Wan the last push he needed and with that the last barrier fell into oblivion, leaving the channel between their two mind wide open. This way, every single thought and feeling could travel across. The bond worked both ways and the young Padawan learner enjoyed the sensation of love and worry that he received as an answer to his own turmoil and pain.

 

A few moments went by. It could very well have been hours, Obi-Wan didn’t know, but then something began to change. Something deep in his Master began to shift, but the Padawan was too tired to investigate. It could have been everything really, which is why he did not panic. When the sensation that travelled over the bond became feral, like a wild and untamed beast, Obi-Wan began to doubt his serenity. What he was experiencing, was certainly not human anymore. But it made no sense. Qui-Gon Jinn belonged to a human species, granted, it was a sub-species that aged a little differently, but he was still human. Perhaps his torturers had given him something that was messing with his mind. It would make sense. When the victim did not react to physical pain and stimulation, then you would turn to the person’s mind.

 

Somewhere in the distance he heard a loud roar. That was not human either. It was followed by terrified screams. This time they did not belong to him. What was happening? And why was his Master not answering anymore? Was he busy with freeing them? Had help arrived?

A thousand and one questions ran through the teenager’s head, but in the end he figured that they would only be answered, if he opened his eyes. After a few tries, he succeeded. To his surprise, the pain had lessened. Almost as if he was not being tortured anymore. That – of course – led to the next question on the agenda: What had happened?

The Padawan slightly moved his head, which turned out to be the worst idea he ever had in his relatively short life. His world immediately began to spin and a strong wave of nausea hit him. He quickly pushed that unpleasant sensation down again. It was dangerous to lose someone’s stomach content, especially when the body did not fully function like it was supposed to. Obi-Wan certainly did not want to die by choking on his own vomit. That would not only be very unpleasant and uncivilised, but quite embarrassing as well. Not that he would care after he was dead.

Another roar, quieter but also a lot closer, sounded. Obi-Wan’s eyes were still closed, but he could feel someone, or rather something, approaching him. A moment later something was nudging against him. He groaned and tried to move, but found that he couldn’t. Oh yes, he had forgotten about the electrodes. A deep sound that sounded like a large animal rang out directly to his ear. There was also movement directly above him, but the young Padawan did not dare to move again. He had learned from Qui-Gon that sometimes it was better to stay absolutely still. This way, certain predators would think you dead and find you unattractive. Not that he could have done much else besides lying still.

A sudden pain ran through his right arm and the teenager could not help himself but gasp aloud and to open his eyes wide. What he saw, took all breathe from his lungs. He found himself almost face to snout with a large and powerful predator that could kill him in an instant. Yet the great cat with the golden mane did not pay him much attention. He was staring at the electrode in Obi-Wan’s left wrist. At least it looked like he did. Then the Padawan’s attention was caught by something bloody that laid only a few inches away from him. He immediately recognised it as what it was. It was one of the electrodes and from the look of it, the one that had previously been imbedded in the flesh of his right arm. That at least explained the pain.

 

The lion moved again. His jaw opened and he took the second electrode between his teeth before pulling abruptly. Another wave of pain ran through the Padawan. The second electrode also clattered to the ground and the great cat leaned down to lick at the wound. In wonder Obi-Wan watched how the wound stopped bleeding and closed. The pain lessened as well.

This procedure was repeated with the remaining two devices in the Padawan’s body. Afterwards the teenager was a panting mess on the bloody ground. He had instinctively rolled to a ball, protecting his abdomen from further harm. A warm presence laid down behind him and Obi-Wan did not have to look to see that it was the proud lion. It was strangely soothing, almost as if he knew the wild animal.

He continued to lie on the cold ground. The surroundings were silent except the silent breathing of his furry companion. There was no other sound, not even from other animals. No bird sang, no cicada was chirping. The Padawan had lost all his sense of time. He didn’t know how long he stayed in this vulnerable position, but he did not really care either. He just took the time to think about what had happened. Eventually he fell into a meditative state, all the while feeling the healing energy that apparently came from the beast behind him.

He remembered fleeing with his Master through the forest. The negotiation mission had turned out horrendous. They had fled and somehow they had been captured, Obi-Wan could not remember how exactly. He just knew that they had been greatly outnumbered and there had also been some kind of primitive trap involved. The details didn’t matter now however. He could later talk with Qui-Gon about the details. However they had been captured, the result stayed the same. Their enemies had started to ask questions and when Qui-Gon had refused to answer any of them, they had started to torture the Jedi Master, who had taken everything they had done with stoic reluctance. When their enemies had turned to the Padawan, things had drastically changed in the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan had begged him not to reveal any kind of information however and Qui-Gon had kept his promise. Eventually the torturers had decided to just get rid of the so called Jedi pest, but only after having their fun with them. The result was clear, here they were now. And why the torture had stopped, Obi-Wan blamed the lion for that. He couldn’t figure out the rest. Again something he would have to ask his Master.

Slowly the life returned to the clearing. Obi-Wan had resurfaced from his meditation for quite some time now. The pain was beginning to disappear, or rather, to lower to a bearable amount. The birds were singing again and it was such a sweet sound to the Padawan’s ears. In moments like this, he fully understood Qui-Gon’s connection with the Living Force.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and counted from five to zero in his head. When he reached zero, he slowly moved out of his position. Next he tried to push himself up to a sitting position. It was a strenuous task, especially since his arm did not want to stop shaking. He managed eventually and as soon as he had, he inspected his surroundings. The lion was still there. He too had moved into a sitting position, but made no further move to leave or to attack. The Padawan felt save with him. The next thing the teenager noticed, where the bloody dead bodies of his captors. There was no doubt that they had been killed by a big cat. Obi-Wan wondered who that could be...

There was something wrong with whole picture however. There, where his Master had been, only laid a few ropes and cuffs. There was no sign from the actual Jedi Master. The ropes were obviously ripped apart by brutal strength. Obi-Wan’s eyes furrowed suspiciously. There was no blood on the cuffs and the paw trails also seemed to start where the Jedi Master had kneeled. A crazy idea was beginning to form in Obi-Wan’s head. Could it be...?

 

Again Obi-Wan struggled with his own body to get up. Apparently his arms where not the only parts of his body that wouldn’t stop shaking. He would have fallen down, hadn’t it been for his beastly saviour. He literally clung to the tall mammal. The lion smelled of fur, blood and something that was undeniable Qui-Gon Jinn. The latter was faint, but still there.

“Thank you,” the Padawan mumbled into the golden mane when he used his patient companion to push himself to his feet. The lion did not move from his side, not even when he was steady standing on his own two feet, without any assistance. He only growled, but the sound was almost friendly and perhaps amused. Obi-Wan thought he was hallucinating.

The lion turned his head and the warmest golden blue eyes met blue-green ones. The Padawan barely kept himself from gasping.

“Qui-Gon... Master?” the lion rubbed his heavy head against his abdomen. It was almost loving. It was also the only answer Obi-Wan needed. He fisted his hand in the mane and pulled the proud mammal’s head tighter against him. The lion allowed it with a loud purr, which did sound more like a small growl.

“We... we should probably be going.” He looked into the distance, not that he could look very far through the thick branches of countless trees and bushes. His companion appeared to agree though, for he moved a few feet away from the wounded Padawan. Obi-Wan made to follow his furry friend, but soon figured that he would not get very far with the way his body was behaving. Frustrated, he leaned against the trunk of a tall tree, so tall that the Padawan could not even see the crown.

“I can’t go on like this,” the tired teenager mumbled to himself. If the lion had caught it nevertheless, or if he simply had come to the same conclusion, Obi-Wan couldn’t tell. He only knew that the big mammal was suddenly crawling over the ground instead of walking and he was nudging Obi-Wan’s legs apart. He only stopped when he was directly lying under the confused Padawan. The only warning he gave, was a short glance over his shoulders, then he was already standing, barely feeling the extra weight that was now sitting on his back.

A surprised gasp escaped Obi-Wan upon the lion’s actions. He wouldn’t deny that his new position was quite comfortable and way more efficient though. Still, a part of his dignity remained back on the clearing, forgotten when the lion began running.

 

Obi-Wan did not know how long the big cat ran through the seemingly endless forest. He just knew that it was getting dark, he was getting tired and also hungry. His current position was beginning to get uncomfortable too. But at least he had enjoyed to see the forest a little.

The lion did not seem to be tired or bothered by the fading light. He kept on running. The Padawan asked himself if his companion was searching for something or if he simply wanted to escape this jungle like terrain. He got his answer soon after when they neared a cave that was pretty well hidden. The predator stopped a good distance before the cave and allowed his rider to get down from his back, before he stealthily approached the opening. The mammal vanished and Obi-Wan patiently waited until he spotted golden eyes and a golden mane again. The cave was clear and the young Jedi slowly made his way over to join his Master.

Thankfully Qui-Gon had taught him everything he needed to know about survival in the wilderness without any technical aid. This way Obi-Wan knew exactly what he had to do to first build a fire and then start one. His stomach grumbled while he set stones on the ground, followed by dry wood that he found near the cave entrance. The lion’s ears turned to him when his stomach grumbled however. A moment nothing happened than the big animal got back to his feet and left, but not without bumping his massive head with Obi-Wan’s chest in an almost loving gesture. The Padawan in turn did not need to guess to know that his Master was going on a hunt. That was just one reason more to get the fire finally starting.

When the fire was healthily cracking and warming the slightly damp cave, Qui-Gon had also returned successfully from his little hunt. Clenched between his dangerous and sharp looking teeth hung a decent sized animal. Carefully the bird like creature was placed before the Padawan’s feet, who immediately set to work. He silently thanked the Force that he had remembered to bring the knife he sometimes hid in his boots with him. It made skinning and gutting the animal that much easier. Meanwhile the lion had decided to sit back and watch his human companion work. He was also satisfied with the bits and pieces his young and small companion was throwing at him, fully knowing that the real prize would have to wait. Then again, a fresh and bloody heart was quite delicious as well.

 

Once their hunger was sated, the two companions went deeper into the cave. The lion had sprawled itself onto the cold and hard ground and had allowed his human companion to use him as a pillow. It was actually quite comfortable.

The big cat was already half asleep, while the young Padawan learner was still fully awake. Too much was running through his head and he feared a nightmare or a vision. He usually was more vulnerable for visions after such a tedious and painful mission. Qui-Gon knew that and usually would spend the night at his apprentice side, be it lying beside him in the same bed or just staying with him in the same room. The Master’s presence alone helped a great deal, but he was also able to defend his apprentice mind against unwanted imagines. And if he himself was too tired to do that, he at least was there when the younger male needed a shoulder to lean on. But now things were different. His Master was now an animal with which the Padawan could not speak. He was not even sure how much of Qui-Gon really WAS in the lion. There were certain differences, actually not hard to spot.

With a sigh the Padawan reached for the bond he shared with Qui-Gon. He was not surprised when he received no answer through it. There was not even any sign of awareness on the other side. Almost as if his Master’s mind was completely blank, or wiped out even. Not that that was possible. But there was also something else, something that felt strangely familiar and hadn’t been in the Padawan’s mind on the beginning of the day. It felt more primitive. He curiously examined it further.

Obi-Wan was distantly aware when his pillow flinched, but he brushed it aside as not important. It was probably just an insect that the tall mammal was trying to get rid of. Instead he focused further on the second opening – for this is what it was – in his mind and he delved deeper into it. A surprised sound escaped the lion and Obi-Wan gasped too when a second bond snapped to life. There was no denying it now, the young Padawan had created a strong bond with the lion. Abruptly the Padawan sat up. He felt his companion doing the same. Hesitantly he looked over his shoulder.

“That was unpleasant,” the lion grunted and shook his head so that his mane was thrown around.

Obi-Wan blinked dumbly, “You can speak?”

Golden blue eyes looked unimpressed at him, “Of course I can speak, every animal can. Usually humans just tend to not understand.”

“But how...” he interrupted himself, “the bond.” The lion nodded his head in agreement. The Force connected his mind to that of the lion’s allowing him to understand the animal’s language, as well as the other way around.

Obi-Wan felt his shoulders sack. This whole day was getting worse and worse by the minute. But at least he know knew that his guess had been right. The lion was NOT Qui-Gon Jinn.

“No, but I am a part of him,” the big cat yawned, presenting his pearl white teeth. Obi-Wan suddenly realised that his whole head could fit in there. Not that that thought scared him. The mammal would undoubtedly have killed him already, if it meant him any harm.

“What does that mean?”

“It means that I am his most primal instinct, his desire to survive and live. Not quite him, but close.”

Obi-Wan nodded. It made sense in a strange way, “What is your name then or... what should I call you?”

“My name is Aslan.” He sounded proud and even held his head just this much higher.

Obi-Wan nodded, “And what are we going to do now, Aslan?”

“Sleep, dear one. I can see that you are tired. We will see about tomorrow after we slept.” The ‘dear one’ was unexpected, but not unpleasant, especially not, if what this being said, was true. With that being said, Aslan rested his head back on his paws, but with his eyes turned to the young Padawan. Obi-Wan still hesitated. When this being truly was a part of his Master, then it would not harm him. Not that he had doubted that in the first place. But still, why had Qui-Gon never talked about this? Was he ashamed for his deepest parts or was it just not a very Jedi like thing?

A deep and rich chuckle brought Obi-Wan out of his musings. “I can hear the gears in your head turning, come here,” and this time the Padawan did not hesitate. He would need his body to fully work again after all.

The animal shifted so that he was laying on his side and a heavy paw settled over Obi-Wan’s waist, undoubtedly intending to comfort. It immediately helped calm down the frantic Padawan, who was not even worried about nightmares and visions now. It didn’t take long for him to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

The next morning came way too soon for the Padawan’s liking, so he decided to stay put for five more minutes. Or at least he would have, if his makeshift pillow had not started to move. Apparently he was not the only one who had woken up then. Reluctantly and groggily he sat up and therefore gave his companion enough space to do whatever a lion did when he woke up.

After some stretches and a satisfied groan, Aslan was more or less awake. The same couldn’t be said for his young charge. The lion chuckled and gently nudged the boy, who was on the verge of falling asleep again. Blue-green eyes sheepishly gaze up at him and Aslan took pity. The boy had been through a lot the other day.

“Stay here, I will go in search for something to eat.” Obi-Wan only nodded and yawned loudly. He had never been a morning person and he probably never would be. Thankfully Qui-Gon – despite BEING a morning person – allowed him to sleep in most of the days. Only when they had to attend a meeting or were under pressure, like danger or during a mission, the tall Jedi Master would make him get up.

 

The ginger haired Padawan awoke with a start. He had not noticed that he had fallen asleep again in the first place. He looked around a little disorientated while he stretched his muscles and limps. He was still in the cave, the fire had long since burned down and the sun stood high on the sky, illuminating the leaves and plants in a beautiful light. There was no sign of Aslan anywhere and it made the Jedi frown. Aslan had left early in the morning and now it looked to be near midday. What was taking him so long? Surely the big mammal would have returned by now, with or without a catch, just to make sure that he was still well and there.

Something else came to the front of the Padawan’s mind. Why had he been woken? A quick scan of his surroundings revealed absolutely nothing. So it had been no outward source that had awoken him. It could not have been a nightmare or a vision, otherwise he would have woken drenched in sweat or even crying. This really left only one option. He quickly closed his eyes and fell into a light trance and connection with the Force. Only then did he investigate the newly formed bond he shared with his new comrade. He was not surprised to feel bursts of distress coming through.

Blue-green eyes opened and in a fluid move, the Padawan was on his feet. He quickly looked around, making sure that he had forgotten nothing, and then ran outside, following the lion’s undeniable presence in the Force. He was nearby and shouldn’t be too hard to find, but the Padawan still moved slow and careful. They were still in enemies’ territory and you could never be too careful in hostile surroundings.

 

Once Obi-Wan reached his destination, he was torn between a shocked gasp and a sigh of relief. Aslan was mostly uninjured – thank the Force – but he was in a bad situation. Bound and tied up, the lion was being lifted on a transport by two strong build men and two droids. A deep growl escaped the tall animal, but even his jaw was gagged, so it did nothing to impress the captors.

“What a catch,” the dark haired male said towards the bald one, who sported strange blue tattoos on the skin of his head.

“Indeed. Didn’t know such a fine specimen wandered ‘round here... the boss will be pleased.”

“Yeah,” the first one replied again. Obi-Wan wrinkled his nose in disgust. However those two idiots had managed to capture his Master didn’t matter now. What really mattered was the fact that he had to rescue him. But something was holding the young Padawan back and it felt suspiciously like the Force.

At first Obi-Wan wanted to ignore the warning he received, Qui-Gon was more important, but then he DID hesitate. Qui-Gon had taught him to always listen to the Force, so he did that. The Force, relieved that the Padawan had followed its pleading, urged him to stand back and be patient. His time would come, but not now. In the end, the ginger haired male was forced to watch how his animalistic Master was carried away, Force knows where.

With a defeated sigh he kneeled on the ground and listened more closely to the Force. To his surprise, he was not surrounded like he usually was, but he was pulled deeper and deeper, to a point he did not even know existed. Something inside him changed and shifted and it was a strange feeling. There was knowledge and wisdom hidden, along with something else, something more primal. He couldn’t place what it was however, for the Force pushed him back to reality in the next moment. The ginger haired teenager shook his head in confusion and frustration. What had that been about? Only then did he open his eyes and look around. He was disoriented by the angle he was looking at things. Had he fallen onto the ground during meditation?

He tried to push himself up – in which he succeed relatively easy – but a strange sight stopped him dead in his tracks. There, where his hands should have been, where small black paws. What in the name of Force had happened to him? A part of him panicked, but it quickly turned to annoyance and anger when he felt the Force laughing at him. He did not find that funny, not one bit.

With a sceptic gaze, the young Padawan tried to get a good look at himself. He was a small mammal with reddish fur and a bushy tail. He possessed four black paws and his belly was a snowy white. There was no denying it, he had turned into a young fox, not even an adult one. Something sprang to his mind. Could it be that this was HIS primal instinct? Qui-Gon’s was a lion called Aslan, perhaps his was this small fox?

{Good job, genius,} a voice inside his head purred. The sarcasm was painfully obvious.

{Who are you?}

{You know who I am.}

{Tilkie,} the name came unbidden to his mind, it was as if he had known it forever.

{Exactly,} his fox self agreed, {Now, from what I have seen, your friend has gotten himself into quite a tricky situation.}

{Will you help me find him?}

The fox chuckled, {Let the fun begin.} And with that Obi-Wan readily allowed his deepest self the control over his body. It was a strange experience, to be in your body, just in the back of your mind. He could still see and hear everything, actually his senses were sharper if he were honest with himself, but he was also watching someone else controlling his movements. Then again, it was not really someone else, Tilkie was a part of him after all, like Aslan was of Qui-Gon. He wondered how much he actually had in common with his primal instinct.

{I prefer to be called ‘spirit animal’, it sounds more dramatic.} Obi-Wan huffed at that.

 

{Tell me again what the plan is,} Obi-Wan asked of his spirit animal.

{Plan? What plan?} the Padawan just knew that Tilkie was smirking. {Kidding, we are going to sneak inside undetected. Then we are going to free our friend and afterwards we have to escape.}

{Sounds simple enough,} the teenager replied sarcastically, which earned him a laugh from his companion.

{It does, doesn’t it?} Obi-Wan did not even want to answer that. {Look, we are there.}

{Just be careful, alright?}

{Who do you take me for? A lion?} the fox asked. He had a point there. He could very well picture Qui-Gon jumping into action without thinking first. {Perhaps he thought you were threatened by their mere presence?} Tilkie offered.

{That would suit him just right.} He watched how Tilkie moved them through a tight air shaft.

{And in we go,} he sounded merrier than he probably should.

{How are we supposed to help my Master?} Obi-Wan wanted to know. In all honesty, he just wanted to distract himself and he knew that Tilkie knew, but the fox did not comment on it. Thank the Force for small mercies.

{We have to make him turn back.}he sounded as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole galaxy. Then again, it probably was.

{And how are we supposed to do that exactly?}

{Talk with Aslan or try to reach his human part over your bond... I don’t know, just try something.}

{There is no try,} quoted the Padawan. Tilkie growled in answer and Obi-Wan could not even hold it against him.

{We’ll figure something out,} Obi-Wan eventually stated confidently and Tilkie just purred in agreement.

 

Obi-Wan mentally cheered when the two of them finally reached their point of destination. It had seemed endless to the young Padawan, who had been a silent observer during most parts. Only sometimes he had made surprised or warning noises when his companion had led them too close towards guards.

Tilkie just chuckled at his partner’s antics. In all honesty, he felt like cheering as well, but he refrained from doing so. They were still in enemies’ territory and therefore they were still in danger of being discovered.

{Ok... how do we get in?} If somebody would have come along this particular corridor, he would have seen a little fox sitting before a closed metal door and looking at it with a sour expression. That person would either have thought that he had gotten insane or was dreaming.

{With the help of the Force perhaps?} the young Padawan suggested. He was not sure if his inner self could control the Force like he himself could.

{I cannot control it the way you can, but I don’t need to. You are with me after all,} Tilkie offered wisely and Obi-Wan was slowly beginning to understand why his spirit animal was a fox and not a lion. It was clear that he lacked the aggressive strength and dominance that Aslan and Qui-Gon obviously possessed, but he could make up for it with his wit and abstract ideas.

{Now we are talking,} the fox praised and it was all the ginger haired Padawan needed to hear, to jump into action. It was a strange feeling to call upon the Force without the use of your physical body – he usually would have made a move with his hand to open the heavy metal door – but it still worked somehow.

As soon as the barrier was opened, Tilkie bravely walked in, his nose sniffing close to the ground. The room they found themselves in was sparely lit, but the light was enough to recognize a big form lying on the ground of a large cage. The form was still breathing – thank the Force for small favours – but the two companions were not sure if he was awake.

“Aslan?” the fox spirit bravely asked, aloud this time. Immediately the form moved, so he had been listening. A heavy head turned to look at them, squinting against the light.

“Do I know you?”

A grin appeared on the fox’s features, “You know my human part... Obi-Wan.”

The lion’s eyes widened. “You shouldn’t be here dear one, this is a dangerous place.”

“He knows, which is why we have come to get you out of here.”

“I am afraid that there is not much we can do...” the lion got up from his position. There was a metallic rattling sound and a moment later they saw where it came from. Two heavy metal chains were connecting one of the lion’s hind legs and his neck to the wall. It was clear that they would not be able to open them without the right keys, they were simply too massive even for the Force. Or at least for the amount of Force that Obi-Wan could summon. Qui-Gon had assured him that his connection with the Force would deepen once he was out of puberty. But that was beside the point now. Then something else caught the Padawan’s attention, the cuffs that connected the chains to the lion’s body, were large enough for a human to slip through...

“Wait a moment, Obi-Wan is saying something,” the fox informed the larger mammal and focused on his companion.

{Let me try to use the bond between Qui-Gon and me,} the Padawan in question said mentally to his companion, who gave his approval.

 

Hesitantly and carefully did Obi-Wan search for that familiar link. It had been abandoned previously, but now that he understood and had a good guess on what was going on, he was brave enough to travel through it. His try was not in vain and he was not to be disappointed, because at the far end of the bond, Qui-Gon Jinn’s consciousness lingered. Needless to say, the Master was quite surprised at the intrusion of his Padawan and apparently Aslan was as well, at least if the look on his features was anything to go by.

Obi-Wan did not let himself be bothered by it however and before his Master could even form any form of reply, the Padawan had instinctively taken a hold of his presence and pulled him back to the front of his own mind. The effect was immediate. Aslan returned back, to where he had come from and when Tilkie opened his eyes so that Obi-Wan could see again as well, they were greeted by the stunned form of a tall man with long greying hair and midnight blue eyes. There was something in those eyes that Obi-Wan could not quite place.

“Obi-Wan?” the man asked quietly and one of his large hands gently and slowly reached out through the bars to the small fox, who reacted immediately. He stepped forward and licked at the Jedi’s hand before rubbing his furry head against it.

“I cannot believe that you figured out how to connect with your spirit animal... especially since your strength lies in the Unifying Force. I am so proud of you, young one.”

The fox purred, partly because of the praise and partly because the tall male was stroking him right behind his ears. Then Tilkie pulled back, both from Qui-Gon and from control, allowing the ginger haired Padawan to take the initiative again.

He had not believed it possible, but Qui-Gon’s gaze was even more stunned when the young fox transformed right in front of his eyes, back into a ginger haired teenager.

Something between a huff and a laugh escaped the Master’s throat and then he pulled his apprentice into a tight hug, which was only possible because he had previously opened the door to his primitive cage with the aid of the Force. Meanwhile Obi-Wan leaned into the contact without any hesitation.

“I was so worried Master,” the young Padawan admitted and briefly told his mentor about his meditation and discovery, while the older male freed himself from the chains.

A slightly crooked nose was buried in ginger locks. “I know young one, even though I was the one worried, but everything is alright now. You have freed me and you mastered a skill almost no Jedi knows about.”

The Padawan pulled back enough to gaze into bearded features, “Why is that so Master?”

“Because they are scared of their deepest being and since fear is a path to the dark path, they avoid this ancient practice... I myself have been... educated by Master Yoda, but I figured out how exactly it worked on my own.” “Does Master Yoda change into an animal as well?” the Padawan asked eagerly.

The older male cleared his throat, “I fear that Yoda refuses to participate in this part of the Force as well.”

“Oh,” his shoulders slumped in disappointment, but he quickly caught himself, “well, we should be going, before anyone notices that something is amiss.”

Qui-Gon nodded his approval, “You are right Padawan, lead the way.”

 

It was a wonder, or perhaps the will of the Force, that Obi-Wan and his slightly slower Master were able to escape the enemies’ hideout without being spotted, especially since the both of them had lost their lightsabers due to their earlier imprisonment. Tilkie had been of great help too, for he had listened for other people and warned them, when they got too close. There had been a close incident, when a door had suddenly opened, but thankfully the two Jedi had been able to hide behind a pillar until the scruff and bulky man had vanished again.

Meanwhile Qui-Gon was struggling. He had been injured on his right leg, or at least Aslan had been, and therefore he slowed them a little down and being the proud Jedi Master that he was, he couldn’t just accept that. He was pushing himself and the Padawan hoped that it would not be too far, for he had no desire to break into and out of the hideout a second time. One time was more than enough, thank you very much. Tilkie fully agreed with him.

Tilkie had also revealed that the tall human male had unconsciously bonded with him after their little encounter, right before he had allowed Obi-Wan to take over again. It would make things certainly easier, if either one of them were in ‘spirit animal mode’ as Obi-Wan had called it.

 

The young Padawan was not sure how long exactly they were walking through the thick forest, but the sun was beginning to set, so it had to be for quite some time now. He could feel that his Master was getting tired and that the pain in the stubborn man’s leg had intensified. But when he had asked if they should take a break, Qui-Gon had said that they should keep going. It was clear however that the man was reaching his last reserves and if Obi-Wan was honest with himself, then he did too.

When a loud growl sounded through the calm forest, Obi-Wan had have enough. With a raised eyebrow he turned around, arms crossed over his chest and fixing his mentor with a stern expression. Said male cleared his throat in clear embarrassment.

“I would suggest that you take a break Master, while Tilkie and I search for something to eat.”

“I don’t think it is a good idea to get separated again young one, you yourself are not back to your full health after all.” Obi-Wan knew that, he could still feel the strain on his nerves and muscles when he concentrated hard enough. But he also knew that it could be much worse.

“We won’t go far, in fact Tilkie has discovered a rabbit hole just over there,” he pointed somewhere to their right.

The bearded male visible fought with himself. He wanted to get away as far as possible and as soon as possible – not that Obi-Wan could blame him – but he also knew that they both needed something to eat and some rest. They thankfully had found some water in the hideout, which they had promptly taken with them. Their enemies surely wouldn’t miss it... at least not as much as their lion prisoner.

“Very well,” he finally said, “but Aslan is going to assist you.” His tone was final and held no room for argument. Obi-Wan shrugged in reply, it was a compromise. He watched how his Master sat down cross-legged on the dirt and started to meditate. He himself thought about his own approach, when Tilkie piped up.

{Just concentrate on your inner being, me, and let me do the rest... let’s show your old man how it is done.}

The ginger haired Padawan hid a laugh behind a fake cough, but then quickly did as he was told. He did NOT sit or kneel on the ground, thank you very much, but remained standing. A few steady breathes later, he felt the control as well as his body began to shift. It was still a strange and weird feeling to him, but he had no doubt that he was going to get used to it rather soon.

 

Tilkie stretched his limbs and shook his head to clear it. He felt surprised and slightly jealous midnight blue eyes resting on him. He only sent a smug look over his shoulders and with his tail held high, he began to sniff in the air to locate the rabbit hole’s entrance. It was quickly found.

Once he was there, he thankfully did not have to wait too long for his furry companion to make an appearance as well.

“I go in and you kill whatever comes out, except for me of course. We don’t want to make your human cry after all,” the fox said cheekily and before the lion could reply, he had vanished into the small black hole.

Aslan shook his head. Insolent little foxes, but thankfully he knew how to deal with those. He sat in front of the hole, his tail moving on the ground in concealed boredom. His eyes were firmly fixed on the dark hole, his nose sniffed every now and then to figure out how far his companion had gone and if something was nearing the opening. He heard a rustling and the sound of small paws running. A smirk appeared on the hunter’s features and he got up from his previous position. His forelegs were bent so that his snout was almost touching the forest ground, his tail wiped in the air in the excitement of a predator; he was ready to pounce. He was not a tame lion after all.

Aslan leaped forward and held the struggling mammal down with one big paw. The animal was shrieking in fear and trying its hardest to escape the lion, but it was useless. A low roar escaped Aslan and he opened his maw to deliver the killing strike. The rabbit was instantly dead. He picked his dead catch up and it hung secured between his teeth, while he waited. Not a moment later a second rabbit followed, but this time the big cat did not have to jump into action. The second was already dead and dangling from the fox’s muzzle. There was a smug and challenging look in his eyes when he trotted past the bigger mammal, his bushy tail connecting with the lion’s chest in mockery. Aslan huffed, but then followed his companion, mindful of his hurt leg. He might have overdone it with his pouncing attack, but just a little bit.

 

After they had eaten their share – Tilkie had only eaten half a rabbit, while Aslan had taken care of the rest – the two animals stretched out on the small clearing they had found. Through it a small river was flowing, perfect to satisfy their thirst.

Aslan lazily stretched and yawned in satisfaction, before his attention was back on the red fox, who was licking his paws, cleaning away the last of the blood. Tilkie was covered in dirt from his trip underground and there were one or two blood stains on his fur. Aslan highly suspected that he would not get the fox to jump into the cold water on his own free will, which meant that he had to take other manners. He stood back up, under the pretence of continuing his stretching and on moving his legs. His companion did not pay him much attention, he was focused on his task instead, which is why Aslan took the initiative when it was given. A surprised sound escaped Tilkie, when he was pulled up by his neck and carried to one of the large rocks near the river.

“What are you doing?” the cheeky fox demanded to know. “I am not a stuffed children toy, you know,” he continued when Aslan – after he himself had laid down – settled him between his forelegs.

Aslan chose not to reply anything and pulled the smaller being a little closer so that he could reach him. He leaned down with his massive head.

“Hey,” Tilkie protested undignified when the lion began to clean him and his fur with his tongue.

Aslan growled, “Either that or the cold river, you decide.”

“And I decide that I don’t want either option,” the smaller animal struggled.

The lion barely managed to get a hold of the fleeing being and settled it right back between his paws. “We have to make you at least somewhat presentable,” he decided.

Tilkie growled low in his throat, not that it was impressive, not when his companion was a lion, but at least he tried. Meanwhile Aslan continued his ministrations, completely ignoring the other’s protest.

He was not surprised however, when he eventually found himself with a young human male before him, instead of a furry fox. He was not distracted from his task, for the boy looked just as bad, perhaps even worse than his spirit animal.

“Master,” he too was protesting and squirming, using his hands to push the lion’s head away, not that it worked.

The great lion chuckled at the attempts, “Hold still dear one, you are just making it worse.”

{Just bear it Obi-Wan,} the Padawan heard his Master’s mental voice over their shared bond. He reluctantly ceased his struggling and allowed the mammal to lick his face. The lion’s tongue was rough, but not unpleasant. Unpleasant was the saliva that was left on his face. But he endured that as well, even though it was probably only because Tilkie told him that Aslan and Qui-Gon wouldn’t do it, if they did not care about him.

“That’s enough now,” Obi-Wan eventually said and this time the big cat allowed himself to be pushed away and he also allowed his young charge to sat up, back facing Aslan.

The Padawan tried his best to wipe of the lion’s saliva with the sleeves of his tunic and was startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a muscular chest. He blinked up at bearded features that smiled lovingly back at him. Then Qui-Gon raised his own sleeve and continued to wipe away what was left on his boy’s face.

“We’ll be alright young one,” the Jedi Master sounded confident and Obi-Wan cold only nod in agreement while he turned enough so that he too could wrap an arm around his Master.

 

Deep into the night, when the two Jedi had settled down to rest, Obi-Wan allowed his mind to wander. His thoughts soon turned to the tall man, who was softly snoring right behind him, chest pressed against Obi-Wan’s back. They had decided to sleep under the cloudless sky that was instead covered in endless looking stars.

Qui-Gon Jinn was probably the strangest Jedi in the whole Order, wiser than Master Yoda and stronger than Mace Windu... and a lot more troublesome than a herd of younglings on too much sugar. The Padawan was certain that half of his adventures and half of what he had discovered, he owed to his apprenticeship to the Jedi Order’s maverick. He had learned a lot of things, including something about himself, but also weird things like the spirit animal inside of him, but he wouldn’t give it away for anything in the whole galaxy.

“I can hear the gears turning in your head, Padawan mine.” A sleepy voice yawned.

Obi-Wan chuckled, “I’m sorry to wake you Master, I was just thinking about the time we shared.”

The Master hummed, “And to what conclusion have you come?” he tightened the hold he had on the younger male.

“That we are crazy.” Qui-Gon laughed heartily at that and even the Padawan grinned mischievously.

“Most of the Council would agree,” the long haired man offered.

“And I am very grateful to all you have taught me, spirit animals and strange uses of the Force included.”

Qui-Gon chuckled, “And am I not glad to hear that?” he paused, “I am also grateful for all you have done for me. I surely would not be here without you to keep me rooted and upright dear one.” A kiss was planted on ginger locks.

Obi-Wan blinked. This was the first time his Master had called him ‘dear one’. Sure, Aslan had done so from the beginning and perhaps this was the reason why he shouldn’t be surprised, but he could not help himself.

“It is my pleasure Master.”

“You are precious to me Padawan,” Qui-Gon could have easily said things like ‘I love you like I would a son of my own blood’, but he refrained from doing so. He was a maverick, a rebel and he was raising his Padawan to be one too, just more subtle and elegant. His Padawan would understand the words hidden between the lines, he would know that another rule, the rule of attachment, had been broken. The Padawan would understand the real feelings behind those simple six words.

“And you are to me Master,” and Qui-Gon understood the hidden meaning as well.

 

And if half of the Council got a heart attack when a full grown lion with golden mane and brilliant golden eyes entered their circle, closely followed by a still growing fox with intelligent grey eyes, then that is another story...

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:  
> The word 'Aslan' is Turkish for lion.  
> Which is why I chose 'Tilkie' as the name of Obi-Wan's spirit animal. It is also Turkish and means 'fox'. (How creative, am I right...XD)
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment below.^^
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
